


Charity

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, formal wear, implied group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 19: Public, Formal WearDerek loves being the most expensive prize at the charity auction.





	Charity

The bidding comes to a close and Derek steps off the stage smiling, happy to have been sold for the highest amount this evening. He loves these charity auctions, loves seeing Beacon Hills’ finest come out and give. Almost as much as he loves giving the winner their prize. This is the third year in a row that Derek has been auctioned off as an evening companion. 

He strides over to the winner's table, watches as the man signs his check with a flourish. Derek smiles at him as he accepts it, tucks it away neatly into the tuxedo's inner jacket pocket. When the man quirks a brow, Derek smirks, his grin far less 'society polite,’ and begins to strip. The jacket is carefully and neatly folded and passed off to one of the wait staff with a whispered word about the check that needs to be turned in. The vest goes next, tossed on a nearby chair. Shoes and dress socks are kicked under the table, pants and briefs lobbed over the same chair as the vest. All that remains is the dress shirt, though it doesn't stay for long. His benefactor for the evening is quick to stand, hands gripping the seam around the buttons and yanking, smiling with his own satisfaction as many of them pop free, scattering around the room. Derek can hear other clothes being treated the same way, but he keeps his eyes on the gentleman in front of him, allowing the now useless garment to flutter to the floor, leaving him completely bare. 

He's appraised by sharp blue eyes, laugh lines etching them deeper until a tanned face. A flick of the wrist and Derek turns, slowly, allowing the man to look his fill. He's not at all surprised by the hand that stops him when he's facing away, nor by the way his cheeks are spread open by warm, rough palms. A thumb glides up his cleft, petting at the hair there before finding the end of the jeweled plug and pressing on it. Derek's cock was already well on its way to hard, just from the attention from the man and others, knowing so many eyes were glancing his way, but the pressure against the plug has it straining out from his body, a perfect bead of precome welling at the tip and then rolling down the head. The plug is jiggled once more before warm palms cup his sides, turning him to face the table and applying enough pressure that he walks forward until his thighs bump against it, his cock resting obscenely on the black silk tablecloth.

Derek goes willingly when one hand moves between his shoulder blades and presses firmly, splaying his torso onto the table, turning his head sideways and resting it on a fortuitously placed napkin. He can see a good chunk of the rest of the room, sees many of the other auctioned men and women in various stages of undress. The patrons who hadn't managed a win are roving about the room, stopping occasionally watch the winners claim their prizes. He manages not to gasp when the plug is pulled free of his ass, though he shivers at the cool air brushing against his lubed hole. A tap to his jaw has him opening his mouth, the plug finding a new home there. He dutifully suckles at it as fingers breach him, relaxing his body to show he's ready. The room is too loud for him to hear when the man undoes his own trousers, but he can feel the cloth of them as they're spread open. 

The first thrust gives him an exact idea of how this will be - hard and fast. There's no time to adjust, though he'd stretched himself thoroughly and wouldn't have needed it. The man behind him moves as if possessed, his strokes deep and fast, the rhythm changing so that Derek can't quite adjust to it. His cock is leaking steadily beneath him, soaking the tablecloth, as the man takes his pleasure without a care for Derek's. He loses track of time, but it feels too soon when the man behind him shoves in hard one last time, grinding his hips against Derek's ass, filling him up. He imagines he can feel the cock inside pulsing, can feel the ribbons of come painting him in white. The plug is freed from his mouth, the softening cock barely out before the plug is being pushed in its place. 

“Clean me up.” It's the first time the man has spoken to Derek. He lifts himself back upright and turns before sinking his mouth down on the soft cock in front of him. He licks and suckles like he was born to do it, carefully cleaning the last vestiges of come from the pink skin, tasting the earthiness of his own ass and the more chemical tang of the lube. When he's finished and has ticked the cock away, righting the trousers, the man smiles again.

“Good job, worth every penny. I've got you until the event is over right?” Derek nods his ascent, knows there's hours yet - dinner and dancing and auctions of things these people can actually take home with them. “Good, well then, I think I'd like to offer up your services.” Derek cocks an eyebrow, intrigued. Technically, he can say no to anything requested. He can, but he won't. Instead, when he's encouraged back to his feet, he goes willingly. More so when he's pushed back over the table, legs spread wide. 

“I think there are quite a few gentleman who'd like a turn in that lovely hole of yours, so I'll leave you like this, let them have it. And at the end of the night, I'll have you again myself.” Derek can only nod, his hole clamping tight around the plug, his still-hard cock drooling out another burble of precome. His excitement only grows when he feels a new hand palming his ass, spreading his cheeks, toying with the plug. He can't wait to see just how full he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
